


As the rain comes

by akxmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: A veces y de improviso, encuentras algo que perdiste hace mucho tiempo. Tal y como estaba, como si alguien lo hubiera estado guardando para ti. ¿Él que fue su vida podría volver de la misma forma?Primera convocatoria de Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones.También en Wattpad y FanFiction.





	As the rain comes

**Author's Note:**

> Esto esta inspirado en el libro «Un grito de amor desde el centro del mundo», escrito por Kyoichi Katayama y la película «Be with you» dirigida por Nobuhiro Doi. Cada detalle es de suma importancia ya que al inicio puede parecer algo confuso, pero gradualmente se irá desentrañando la historia. El tema que iba a tratar originalmente era la lluvia pero creo que me desvié un poco, es la primer historia que me animo a publicar, así que espero que les guste.

✞

 

_"Do you ever feel like drowning?"_  

 

O1.

 

Lo recuerda perfectamente.

Sucedió en una mañana cálida de marzo, la noche anterior había caído una ligera lluvia.

Momentos antes de que el sol se pusiera, el menor abrió sus ojos verdes para mirarlo como lo hacía cada mañana, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba. Él se acerca y lo besa un par de veces. A pesar de su enfermedad, los labios del más joven no dejaban de percibirse suaves bajo los suyos.

—Levi —esa fue la última vez que dijo su nombre—.  _Te amo_.

¿Por qué no fue él en lugar de Eren?

Tenía leucemia.

La aparición de la enfermedad fue tan repentina que incluso a los médicos les pareció un caso sumamente extraño pero, sin los padres de Eren en este mundo y el mayor al contar con tan poco dinero, no pudieron pagar su tratamiento. En realidad, nunca se considero como una persona egoísta, pero no deja de pensar que es injusto el hecho de que Eren se fuera de este mundo, no al ser tan joven. Cuando aún tenía mucho por que vivir, nuevas experiencias que sentir, siempre juntos, apenas estando a punto de cumplir siete años como pareja.

No puede llorar cuando el aliento de Eren se desvanece, tampoco cuando el suave palpitar de su corazón se detiene. Pero no se atreve a poner un solo pie fuera de su cama, no se aparta de su lado hasta el momento en que vienen a llevarse el cuerpo. No deja caer ni siquiera una lagrima en el funeral y no protesta cuando Erwin viene un par de semanas después amenazando con arrastrarlo a la oficina.

Y lo más extraño de todo el asunto, es que Eren le dejó una carta y una llave.

Las encontró un mes después del incidente, ocultos en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo. Y para su sorpresa, la aparente carta ni siquiera podía considerarse como tal, tan solo era una pequeña nota; escrita con la caligrafía descuidada del mocoso.

El último mensaje de Eren.

_«Volveré en primavera, durante la temporada de lluvia,_  
_esa llave es de mi caja con tesoros, guárdala hasta entonces.  
_ _Te quiero, Levi»._

—Han pasado casi tres años —le suelta Erwin de forma repentina, se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que se olvido por completo de su presencia, Levi no se inmuta y marca otro día en su calendario. Por su parte, el rubio no puede evitar fruncir el ceño al ver montones de documentos esparcidos por toda la oficina y el escritorio del más pequeño; algo que en definitiva, no es muy común; para después cruzarse de brazos—. ¿En serio crees que va a volver después de tanto tiempo?

—No, no lo creo —dice y chasquea la lengua molesto, no va a admitir que aún espera su regreso.

Levi aún no comprende la razón de por qué no ha renunciado a su miserable empleo. Antes de la muerte de Eren, ni siquiera pensó en esa opción porque necesitaban el dinero. Después de todo, el castaño era más competente para conservar los trabajos que realizaba a tiempo parcial después de la escuela —al menos, antes de la aparición de su enfermedad—, él mismo nunca fue muy bueno en mantener un trabajo estable.

Pero ya no importaba en lo absoluto.

 

 

  

Levi despertó en su cama una mañana, y dedicó unos breves minutos a observar los pétalos de las  _sakuras_ **[1]**  cayendo desde el exterior de la ventana abierta de su apartamento, no puede evitar recordar que ya esta a mediados de marzo, pronto iniciara la primavera y con ella una nueva temporada de lluvia.

_«Y_  o _tro año más sin el mocoso»_ , debe detener esos pensamientos.

No se mueve de su sitio, hasta que decide ya es tiempo de levantarse y sale al balcón, toma una rama de las flores de cerezo frente a el y cuelga un  _teru teru bozu_ **[2]** _._

La primera lluvia del año cae cinco días después.

Escuchaba tranquilamente el sonido del agua cayendo en su sombrilla mientras iba camino a casa después de una larga jornada, considerando la idea de mudarse y buscar un apartamento más cercano a su trabajo. Ya no tiene ninguna razón para seguir viviendo en ese apartamento para dos personas. Eren lo había elegido, insistiendo en que se encontraba bastante cerca de la universidad y que además tenia buena vista, hacía las afueras de Kyoto. Levi no estaba de humor para negarse, así que accedió.

Al menos estarían juntos.

Se distrae repentinamente al sentir el vibrar de su teléfono. Responde rápidamente sin mirar la pantalla, y se sorprende al escuchar la voz de Mikasa en el otro extremo de la línea.

— _Levi_  —dice ella con una voz tranquila, contraria a su tono indiferente dirigido habitualmente hacía su persona—.  _Debes venir, ahora._

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

— _Por favor_  —responde—.  _Gira a la derecha._

El pelinegro detiene sus pasos de forma abrupta, volviendo su mirada hacía la dirección indicada. Mikasa se encontraba de pie frente a un callejón, observándolo, sosteniendo su celular en una mano y su sombrilla en la otra. Pero lo más extraño, era que la sostenía para cubrir de la lluvia a alguien frente a ella, un chico de ojos verdes, sentado en medio de un charco de agua.

Mikasa parpadea.

Levi deja caer su paraguas.

—¿Quién eres? —es lo primero que le dice el menor al verlo quedarse estático en su sitio. Y Levi no se molesta en ocultar el dolor más que evidente en su rostro.

Esta empapado. Soltar su sombrilla no es lo mas inteligente que puede hacer al encontrarse en medio de la lluvia, pero a Levi no le importa. No aparta su mirada de asombro del chico sentado frente a él, porque aún no puede creer lo que está ante sus ojos, porque Eren había muerto en sus brazos, porque la mayoría de sus cenizas se habían dispersado con el viento a la orilla del océano y la parte restante se encontraba a salvo en un pequeño frasco de cristal dentro del bolsillo de Levi.

—Eren —dice la pelinegra, mientras dobla su sombrilla y se pone a la altura del castaño quien continua sentado en la acera.

—¿Eh?

—Ese es tu nombre —la chica continua—. Eren.

Eren parpadea tres veces, confundido, y Mikasa alza su mirada, notando que el hombre a su lado no había dicho palabra alguna desde que llego, tal vez nunca se llevaron realmente bien, pero sabe como se siente en ese momento.

—Levi —comienza a decir, algo insegura, pero sabe que es lo mejor—. ¿Puedes llevarlo a casa?

Él la observa fijamente por un par de segundos, antes de asentir, aún sin encontrar su propia voz.

—¡E-Espera! ¿Quien-? —dice Eren, haciendo intento de levantarse y formar una frase coherente, pero termina tropezando con sus propios pies y Levi tiene que atraparlo.

Eren se pone rígido en sus brazos. Sus dedos aprietan con demasiada fuerza los brazos que lo sostienen, y es doloroso, pero a Levi no le importa. Porque Eren por fin ha vuelto a su lado. Ahora comprende la razón de porque el castaño decidió dejarle esa nota, ese último mensaje.

Por su parte, la chica no les aparta la mirada.

—Estás bien… —dice Levi en voz baja, atrayendo al menor hacía su cuerpo—. Estás conmigo, Eren… —son demasiadas las emociones que lo invaden, pero sobre todo, se siente feliz, como nunca se había sentido antes, al estar siempre acostumbrado a mantener el control completo de sus emociones.

Eren se estremece, pero se encontraba sumamente más relajado que al inicio; Mikasa decide que es momento de irse. Les da una triste sonrisa y se marcha del lugar.

 

 

 

La cama está desordenada. Pero Levi no le da importancia. Y al parecer Eren tampoco, pues este último se encontraba observando lo que sería su nuevo hogar, casi parecía que admiraba cada pequeño detalle del lugar, como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba ahí —al menos así era esta vez—. El más pequeño no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que entro al apartamento.

—¿Qué? —dice el castaño con extrañeza y algo de incomodidad al sentir tan fuerte mirada sobre él.

—Nada —contesta Levi desviando su mirada algo avergonzado, mientras tanto el más joven de ambos continuó observando todo con curiosidad. Hasta encontrar una foto enmarcada en una de las repisas y acercarse velozmente a tomarla. Levi chasquea la lengua, porque se olvido por completo de esa fotografía ligeramente borrosa, ahí se encontraban Eren y él mismo, durmiendo abrazados.

—¿Ese soy yo?

—Fue nuestro primer día en este apartamento —dice Levi en voz baja. Abre el armario y saca una de las enormes camisas con las que el castaño solía irse a dormir, pues aún conserva cada prenda de la ropa de Eren.

Se la lanza al menor, este la atrapa con su mano libre y frunce el ceño.

—Es tuya —dice el pelinegro. Eren lo mira con desconfianza.

El mocoso retuerce la camisa en sus manos, dejando a su mirada ir y venir entre la fotografía, Levi y la camisa, antes de decir:

—Dame unos pantalones.

A la mañana siguiente, el pelinegro decidió tomarse el día para limpiar todo el apartamento, en un intento de ocultar cualquier indicio de su —no tan nuevo— hábito de fumar; el cual se extendió hasta el punto en que todos —incluso Hanji—, le advirtieron que sería realmente nocivo para su salud. Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Eren continuaba profundamente dormido en la cama. Esto fue lo que incito a Levi a cubrirlo con una manta, para ir a la sala de estar y comenzar a limpiar, antes de quedarse dormido viendo la televisión.

Despierta un par de horas después, con el ligero sonido de la lluvia y algo de ruido en la cocina. Le toma diez segundos reaccionar, y recordar que Eren está ahí.

—Tu cocina es un desastre —le dice el castaño ahora desde el otro lado de la mesa, preparó la cena para ambos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que disfrutó de la comida que Eren siempre solía preparar para él, que casi podría llorar—. ¿En serio vivo aquí?

—Perdiste tu memoria… Es por eso que no lo recuerdas —murmura.

Hay demasiadas cosas que resplandecen en el rostro del chico en el corto lapso de un segundo: desconfianza, duda y confusión, antes de sumirse en una profunda meditación y analizar los hechos. Levi, en vez de que terminar su comida, sale al balcón para atar un  _teru teru bozu_ al revés.

—Lo estás poniendo mal —dice Eren desde el interior. Pero no le hace el menor caso.

—No salgas —le dice el pelinegro volviendo al comedor—. Podrías perder la memoria otra vez. Y sería un gran problema tratar de encontrarte.

Por alguna razón, tal vez por un acto reflejo o por ser una simple acción de costumbre, se acerca para besar al menor, pero este intenta empujarlo antes de poder cerrar la brecha entre sus rostros y Levi se detiene en seco. Este Eren no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida juntos, y duele, pero no va a forzarlo, así que se aleja notando el visible alivio en su rostro y chasquea la lengua. Aún es demasiado pronto.

Se encuentra abriendo la puerta del apartamento para ir al trabajo, cuando escucha la voz de Eren detrás suyo.

—Cuídate.

Levi se muerde los labios intentando borrar esa leve sonrisa en su rostro, y murmura:

—Nos vemos… Eren.

De casualidad se encuentra con Mikasa en el tren de la mañana.

—Enano —le dice a modo de saludo. Toma asiento frente a ella y no se molesta en ocultar su irritación. Pero nota que el rostro de la pelinegra, al contrario de su expresión fría de costumbre, mantiene una mirada suave—. No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

Levi sabe de lo que Mikasa está hablando, pero no puede evitar que las palabras se escapen de su lengua.

—¿Decirle, qué?

—Que Eren… —lo dice en voz baja, casi un susurro—. Murió —Levi quiere odiarla, porque incluso después de tanto tiempo, no puede ni siquiera pensar en Eren y en la muerte en una misma frase sin querer arrancarse el corazón.

—Él no necesita saber-

—Él se irá… —la chica lo interrumpe—. Cuando el cielo se aclare.

—Eso no va a suceder —gruñe el mayor. Mikasa tan solo aparta la mirada y el pelinegro se levanta de su asiento. Al bajar, Levi no deja de preguntarse si lo último que vio en el rostro de la chica fue una expresión de culpa.

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, cuando Levi le solicita ayuda —obliga— a Eren lavar los platos, este le pregunta sobre una vieja consola de videojuegos olvidada en el fondo del clóset.

—¿De qué hablas? —dice Levi sin prestarle en realidad mucha atención, dándole prioridad a la pila de platos sucios en el fregadero, pero vuelve su mirada hacía el chico, quien levanta una ceja e inclina la cabeza en dirección al clóset. Claro, ahora lo recuerda, fue un obsequio que le había dado un buen amigo suyo antes de que Eren se mudara al apartamento con él, su nombre es Armin. Levi suaviza su expresión y se encoge de hombros—. Fue un regalo de un amigo tuyo.

—Así que es mía.

—No creo que recuerdes cómo usarla.

—¡Lo recordare! Además, estoy seguro que alguien podría enseñarme… ¿tengo amigos, Levi?

El mayor no puede evitar que sus manos tiemblen, dejando caer el plato que está secando, haciéndose añicos en el piso de la cocina. Eren parpadea sorprendido, y antes de poder decir algo, Levi toma la palabra.

—No vas a salir —el silencio entre ellos después de sus palabras es sofocante. Puede sentir la mirada de molestia del chico sobre él, pero detesta la idea de que el mocoso quiera salir del apartamento. Habrá gente, mucha gente, querrán hablar con él y así el menor sabrá que está supuestamente muerto.

—¿Qué dices?

—No iras con ellos… no puedes salir, así que obviamente no puedes ir a verlos… —quiere dejar de hablar, pero no puede detenerse.

—¿Por qué diablos no puedo salir? —no va a permitirle irse otra vez, aún si Eren termina odiándolo.

—Estas enfermo… —no ha olvidado todas esas noches que pasó velando su sueño, mientras lo observaba combatir contra su enfermedad aún cuando ambos sabían como iba a terminar. Eso, junto con el temor de que Eren se vaya como llegó, de improviso.

—¡Me siento bien!

—¡No! No saldrás de aquí. Vas a dejarme y yo… —no se da cuenta de que está temblando. Baja la cabeza, y acorta la poca distancia que lo separa del chico frente a él, ocultando su rostro contra su cuello, y cierra los ojos—. Por favor no me odies.

Por un instante, el cuerpo de Eren se tensa, pero uno de sus brazos se alza por instinto, rodeando los hombros del más pequeño.

—Esta bien, Levi.

—Vas a olvidarme otra vez…

—¿Somos…? —murmura Eren, con voz firme a pesar del leve temblor en sus manos y su respiración entrecortada—. Eh… ya sabes…

Levi parpadea dos veces, confundido, cuando nota que el cuello del castaño se torna rojo.

—Tú y yo… estamos saliendo, ¿verdad? —el pelinegro se tensa—. Tiene sentido… bueno, sólo tenemos una cama… —continua el menor con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Levi intenta alejarse, pero Eren no se lo permite. Sino que reduce aún más la distancia entre ellos—. Nunca lo mencionaste.

—Eres un mocoso —dice Levi sin moverse. Eren se ríe y acaricia la mejilla del más pequeño con su nariz.

—¿Estamos enamorados?

El pelinegro no contesta. Simplemente alza su rostro y roza sus labios con los ajenos en un casto beso, que dura solo un par de segundos. El castaño se congela en su sitio, pero no se aparta, Levi supone que es buena señal.

Se quedan así por un rato, apoyados uno contra el otro, hasta que Eren cierra los ojos y dice su nombre mientras suspira.

—Levi…

Al día siguiente, Eren no vuelve a insistir en ir afuera.

—Quiero saber sobre nosotros —le suelta el mocoso mientras lo observa con esa mirada llena de determinación en sus ojos verdes, esa mirada ardiente que Levi había extrañado tanto.

Comienza con la historia durante la cena, exceptuando algunas partes, por supuesto. Pero el mayor se sorprende, porque puede recordar cada momento que han pasado juntos, y son tantos; el más joven lo escucha, y a veces hace preguntas, pero nunca lo interrumpe. Al terminar, parece que ha contado más sobre el mismo Eren, que sobre su vida juntos.

 

 

 

Nunca debió de haber salido del apartamento, tampoco debió de haber olvidado su maldita sombrilla. La fiebre se presenta durante la noche, así que Eren le prepara una sopa, algo que afirma haber sacado de una lata y no haber sido cocinada por este, pero es deliciosa, tanto, que Levi esta completamente seguro de que esta mintiendo.

Se encuentra en cama, y escucha al mocoso maldecir entre dientes, quejándose de que el mayor no tiene suficientes mantas y tampoco el medicamento necesario.

—Eso no pudo salvarte —murmura Levi, algo confundido por la fiebre. Eren detiene su balbuceo de palabras inteligibles y se vuelve hacía el mayor.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No es nada.

Ni siquiera notó en que momento se había quedado dormido, pero horas después abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es el rostro de Eren demasiado cerca del suyo, está tan cerca que instintivamente se sobresalta e intenta alejarse. El castaño frunce el ceño.

—Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma.

_«Tal vez lo eres»_ , piensa Levi. Se siente algo extraño.

—Tienes una caja… con tesoros… —dice el mayor aún mareado por la fiebre.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Me diste una llave —dice Levi, porque es lo único que tiene sentido en su cabeza en estos momentos—. No sé dónde esta, pero… tú me diste una llave.

—Está bien. Lo que dices no tiene sentido, además tienes mucha fiebre.

—La llave… —murmura el pelinegro, cerrando los ojos dejándose guiar por el sueño una vez más. Y siente un calor reconfortante, una mano cálida en su frente que acaricia su cabello con suavidad, cree que es su imaginación.

Cuando abre los ojos de nueva cuenta, se encuentra a sí mismo acurrucado en los brazos del castaño, sintiendo los dedos ajenos corriendo a través de su cabello haciéndole querer dormir nuevamente.

—¿Estás despierto? —Eren susurra—. Bebe algo —Levi no se mueve de su sitio, simplemente cierra los ojos y murmura:

—¿Dije algo raro mientras dormía?

—No —el menor no titubeó en su respuesta, significa que dice la verdad, piensa Levi, aliviado de no estar balbuceando mierda mientras está dormido. Eren no tiene por qué saber que estuvo muerto en el pasado—. Lo digo en serio, necesitas beber algo. Te traje agua.

Haciendo espacio a su alrededor, el más pequeño se sienta entre un montón de mantas y acepta el vaso de agua. Chasquea la lengua, pero se termina el vaso bebiendo a grandes tragos, luego suspira y se recuesta otra vez.

—Eh… —masculla Eren nervioso, porque la impulsividad que le llevo a abrazar a un adorable Levi durmiendo debió de haber desaparecido—. Entonces vuelve a dormir.

—No tengo sueño —el menor lo mira con exasperación, pero se recuesta junto a él.

—Entonces continua con la historia.

—¿Qué historia?

—Bueno, me contaste muchas cosas sobre mí. Que fuiste mi tutor en la  _escuela media_ **[3]** , y estuvimos saliendo supuestamente durante más de seis años… así que, debe haber una historia, ¿no es así?

Levi se queda en silencio por un momento, sintiéndose incapaz de apartar su mirada de los ojos de Eren. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvieron juntos de esa forma, mirándose en medio de las sábanas, se siente abrumado por la aflicción y la necesidad. Por lo que simplemente cierra los ojos, y se centra de nuevo en la pregunta.

—Casi mueres, creo… —murmura.

Los ojos de Eren se ensanchan.

—¡¿Qué?!

—… Estábamos fuera de mi viejo edificio de apartamentos, en Tokio —comienza Levi sin apartar la mirada de Eren—. Habían rumores de que yo quería salir contigo, lo cual era cierto… fuiste a decirme que querías llevarme a una cita, pero yo estaba molesto al pensar que en realidad lo hacías por lastima… —no se atreve a cerrar los ojos porque si lo hace, volverá a recordar ese momento—. Dije eso, después comenzaste a gritarme que no eras ese tipo de persona, así que yo acepte a salir contigo para que no armaras un maldito escándalo… saliste corriendo a la calle, mientras me decías el lugar en donde nos íbamos a ver… y tú, mocoso estúpido-

—¡Oye!

—Un imbécil te golpeo con su auto…

—… Pero salí con vida.

—Sí, lo hiciste —dice molesto—. Estuviste en coma por tres putos meses, tus amigos estaban preocupados por ti y Mikasa no dejaba de llorar. ¡Maldición, te veías como una mierda! Pensé que ibas a morir.

Eren sonríe.

—Se necesitara más que eso para deshacerte de mi, Levi.

_«En realidad se necesitó mucho menos»_ , casi lo dice, pero se muerde la lengua y cierra los ojos.

—Cuando despertaste… —continúa—. Me encontraba muy ocupado así que a nadie se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decirme que ya estabas consciente. Renuncié a dar tutorías, vine a Kyoto, y conseguí otro trabajo así que no podría visitarte tan seguido como antes, en realidad no estaba preocupado, los médicos dijeron que no había gran posibilidad de que despertaras…

—¿Estabas molesto?

—¿Cuando me enteré de que habías despertado y nadie me dijo nada? Mierda, qué clase de pregunta es esa.

—Así que, ¿después volviste a la ciudad?

—No —recordar ese momento siempre le hace querer sonreír—. Fuiste a buscarme, a Kyoto —el castaño se encontraba muy asombrado.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, lo hiciste. Me sacaste a la mitad de una conferencia de negocios y me arrastraste hasta el centro de la cuidad, mientras yo no dejaba de decir lo idiota que fuiste al venir justo después de despertar del coma… —Levi se detiene, y se acerca para acariciar los labios de Eren con los suyos. Siente enorme alivio cuando el castaño ni siquiera se tensa bajo su tacto—. Y dijiste que querías vivir conmigo, eso es todo.

Ambos guardan silencio por lo que parece ser un largo tiempo, simplemente escuchando la respiración constante del otro.

—¿Eso fue hace seis años? —pregunta el menor, con voz suave.

—Sí —murmura Levi, Eren suspira.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

Los labios de Levi forman una sonrisa que no se molesta en ocultar.

 

 

 

La caja con tesoros es de madera y pequeña, casi del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Estaba enterrada debajo de montones y montones de prendas de ropa en una esquina lejana del clóset.

Eren la encontró de casualidad porque se hallaba explorando el lugar, en un intento fallido de encontrar más mantas para el más pequeño. El castaño, lleno de curiosidad, le pregunta con la mirada al pelinegro, quien desde su posición en la cama lo observa y asiente, sosteniendo la llave de la que le habló entre sueños en una mano. Eren decide recoger la caja, sentarse a un lado de Levi y abrirla.

Hay muchas fotos dentro, de ambos, junto con algunos de sus amigos los cuales no logra recordar, pero el mayor le habló sobre algunos de ellos. Hay una chica de cabello negro y mirada fría, la recuerda, ella es Mikasa; también un chico rubio, Armin. Incluso encuentra una foto de él mismo, peleando con alguien con cara de caballo, no recuerda muy bien su nombre, Jean tal vez.

Dijo lo ultimo en voz alta, porque Levi se burla, el menor tan solo lo observa y frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada más. En el fondo de la caja, encuentra un pequeño lápiz roto y un diario, con el nombre de Eren en una esquina.

El mayor ahoga una carcajada. El más joven no puede evitar sentirse avergonzado.

—Cállate, muchas personas tienen un diario. Además debe haber cosas importantes aquí. ¡Deja de reírte!

Eren no abre el diario. Simplemente lo coloca de nuevo en la pequeña caja cerrada, para después ocultarla debajo de la cama, mira a Levi con molestia, pero su sonrojo lo delata y el pelinegro tan solo sonríe.

Horas después, el castaño encuentra la nota en un bolsillo del abrigo de Levi.

_«Volveré en primavera, durante la temporada de lluvia…»_ , un garabato que fácilmente puede reconocer como su propia letra.

Se vuelve en dirección al balcón mientras escucha la respiración de Levi, quien esta profundamente dormido, en medio del silencio de la habitación. No puede apartar su mirada del  _teru teru bozu_ colgado al revés en la  _sakura_  frente a la ventana, y se pregunta qué está pasando.

Levi sigue durmiendo. La medicina lo mantendría así al menos durante una hora más.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Eren se encuentra sentado en el sofá frente al balcón, mirando a través de la ventana, observando la lluvia caer con el diario en su regazo abierto en la última página. Esta confundido, ahora no sabe qué pensar, ni siquiera sabe qué debería estar sintiendo. Porque todo esto le parece algo estúpido, suena imposible pero ahora todo tiene sentido.

Una temporada de lluvia. Ese es todo el tiempo que tiene de vida.

No se da cuenta de que esta llorando, hasta que siente el sabor salado de sus propias lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, terminando su recorrido en la comisura de su boca. Se estremece, casi puede jurar que el dolor en su pecho es tangible. Toda esta felicidad le será cruelmente arrebatada.

Y sabe que Levi estará destrozado al enterarse.

—¿Por qué…? —murmura en voz baja, saboreando sus lágrimas con un nudo en la garganta. Pero esta decidido a no decirle absolutamente nada al más pequeño sobre el contenido del diario, al menos no aún.

 

 

 

 

Después de dos semanas, Levi puede volver al trabajo. Dos malditas semanas, y sus compañeros de trabajo le hacen una fiesta después de su largo tiempo de ausencia en la oficina.

—Son ordenes del jefe —le dice Hanji encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una sonrisa, él responde chasqueando la lengua.

Necesita un poco de aire, por lo que decide salir al balcón, y de paso colgar un  _teru teru bozu_  boca abajo en la barandilla. Después toma su teléfono y siente las dudas invadirlo brevemente antes de atreverse a marcar el número en pantalla, pues no tiene otra elección. Escucha el tono. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, antes de que una voz femenina contesta desde el otro lado de la línea:

— _Levi._

—Necesito tu ayuda. Dile al mocoso que volveré algo tarde —hace una pausa y suspira—. Surgió un incidente en el trabajo, nada importante.

Mikasa guarda silencio por un breve momento, como si estuviera analizando sus palabras cuidadosamente.

— _Enano… ¿no le has dicho a Eren-?_

—Él no necesita saberlo. No digas nada.

— _Esta bien_  —la chica responde—.  _Iré a verlo después de la escuela._

En menos de diez minutos, Eren abre la puerta principal encontrando a la pelinegra frente a esta, no puede evitar sonreírle tristemente a la chica.

—¿ _…_ Puedes recordar? —pregunta Mikasa algo preocupada al ver tal expresión en su rostro.

—Supongo que debería decir: «he estado esperándote» —el castaño ríe secamente—. Encontré el estúpido diario… pero no importa. Pasa —dice haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar.

—Levi dice que volverá un poco tarde —le dice a Eren mientras se sienta en el sofá, y el castaño le sirve una taza del té que siempre suele preparar para el mayor—. Surgió algo importante.

—Si, supongo que debe tener mucho trabajo…

—Pareces preocupado —dice la pelinegra. Eren resopla y frunce el ceño.

—Ah —parpadea y niega con la cabeza—. No. No estoy preocupado. Es sólo que no me gusta mucho estar solo.

Mikasa le sonríe levemente, más relajada.

—Nunca te ha gustado estar solo —dirige su mirada hacia el balcón, observando los numerosos  _teru teru bozu_ colgando boca abajo en las ramas de las flores de cerezo, en las barandillas, y en las ventanas—. Son demasiados.

Eren sonríe sin gracia.

—Eso no va a cambiar nada.

—Levi cree que podría…

Hay un largo silencio seguido de sus palabras. Honestamente, Eren no se había detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero, es solo eso, y una opción poco probable. En teoría le quedan menos de un par de meses y el tiempo parece querer transcurrir demasiado rápido.

—Mikasa… —dice, saboreando las sílabas en su lengua, porque es la primera vez que ha dicho el nombre de la pelinegra desde que la vio por primera vez en ese callejón—. Creo que… estoy feliz —continúa—. Pero Levi… no es tan fuerte como parece —las lágrimas comienzan a opacar su visión—. Voy a irme de nuevo y Levi no podrá soportarlo, no una segunda vez —cierra los ojos, pero ya no puede ocultar su llanto—. Quiero que tenga una vida feliz… pero él necesita a alguien que pueda protegerlo de sí mismo, porque sé que podría hacer algo estúpido, Mikasa, y eso… —suspira entrecortadamente limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano—. Eso me asusta.

Necesita saber que estará bien.

—Cuida de él por mí. Por favor —dice con seguridad.

Los ojos de Mikasa, se abren un poco más de la cuenta, encontrándose sorprendida al verse encargada de realizar aquella tarea, pero es por Eren. Y por la persona que le hizo feliz hasta el momento en que este pereció.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré, confía en mí.

 

 

 

Levi despierta abruptamente al sentir una almohada golpearlo en pleno rostro.

—¿Porque no me das un beso de buenos días como una persona normal? —suspira, ganándose que otra almohada lo golpee en la cara. Después mira el reloj y gruñe—. Maldita sea, mocoso, son las cinco de la mañana.

Eren está de pie en la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mirándolo con seriedad.

—Eso no importa. Hoy vamos a preparar el desayuno.

—¿Qué? —dice Levi confundido y algo molesto por haber sido despertado tan temprano, pero se distrae rápidamente al ver a Eren con un delantal puesto, sosteniendo un cucharón en una mano y un delantal extra en la otra—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Muy en serio —exclama el castaño visiblemente seguro de su decisión—. Estoy cansado de tener que levantarme mucho antes que tu sólo para preparar el desayuno. El día de hoy aprenderás a hacer algo comestible.

Habían pasado casi un par de meses desde que Eren apareció de forma repentina en ese oscuro callejón y nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Por un momento se consideró afortunado al tener la dicha de admirar a Eren con un delantal puesto —tan lindo—, pero no cuando eso significaba que él también tendría que usar uno.

Nunca en toda su miserable vida.

Pierden diez minutos en la cocina discutiendo sobre el maldito delantal, antes de que Levi golpea a Eren en la cabeza con el cucharón. Después de una disculpa por parte del pelinegro, comienzan a preparar el desayuno, lo intentan siete veces… hasta que en el octavo intento, el menor parece satisfecho con el resultado.

—No está tan mal —dice Eren.

Levi quiere protestar, sin sentirse satisfecho al admirar sus siete intentos fallidos de un desayuno y su único resultado decente, pero las palabras se quedan en la punta de su lengua cuando observa los dedos del castaño intentando retirar un flequillo de su rostro con una expresión de molestia.

—Espera un momento.

Ignora el atisbo de sorpresa y confusión en el rostro del mas joven, volviendo a su habitación rápidamente, mientras busca algo a tientas en el segundo cajón del mueble junto a la cama, antes de volver a la cocina.

—No te muevas —dice acercándose a su rostro, para colocar un par de pinzas color verde para mantener el flequillo de Eren fuera de sus ojos.

El castaño no se molesta en evitar su mirada, así que aprovechando su cercanía hacía Levi, se inclina un poco, acariciando los labios del más pequeño con los suyos.

Los ojos del mayor se abren con sorpresa.

Eren se vuelve, dándole la espalda a Levi que aún sigue en shock, pero el pelinegro puede notar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del más joven, uno que se extiende rápidamente hasta la punta de sus orejas, y después a su cuello, Levi no puede evitar reírse de su castaño avergonzado.

El mocoso le roba otro pequeño beso, rápido y descuidado, mientras juegan con la vieja PS2 oculta en el clóset. La mente de Levi se queda en blanco nuevamente.

Él pierde. Y Eren suelta un grito de victoria.

Esto es todo lo que necesita para vivir.

  

 

 

No está lloviendo, pero las nubes son de un gris profundo, Levi esta seguro de que más tarde caerá una tormenta, y esta vez no olvidara su sombrilla.

—Nos vemos —murmura perezosamente mientras abre la puerta.

Eren lo toma del brazo antes de poner un pie fuera del apartamento, lo obliga a encararlo y lo besa. Levi corresponde, inclinando la cabeza del castaño correctamente y profundiza el beso, antes de separarse.

La sonrisa de Eren es deslumbrante, es hermosa.

—Te quiero —dice, mientras empuja al pelinegro cuando este intenta besarlo de nuevo—. ¡Ten un buen día!

—Te odio —dice Levi antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, la risa de Eren no deja de escucharse en su cabeza, incluso después de llegar a su trabajo.

Horas más tarde llega al apartamento, por alguna razón no había dejado de sentirse algo ansioso desde que salió de la oficina.

—Seis años —el menor susurra cerca de su oído. Están en la cama, abrazados.

—Cállate mocoso —el más pequeño protesta, y muerde un lado del cuello de Eren, pero se congela en el acto, cuando el castaño se estremece y suelta un pequeño gemido. Su mirada busca el rostro ajeno, esta sonrojado, y cree haber visto un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos verdes.

—Duérmete —Levi murmura—. En serio, Eren, estoy cansado, no tienes idea de cuántos papeles de mierda tuve que-

—Yo… quiero —el más joven lo interrumpe, su voz tiembla, pero esta seguro de lo que hace—. Quiero hacerlo…

Levi lo mira expectante.

—Seis años. Lo hice contigo una y otra vez, pero no puedo recordarlo. Quiero hacerlo.

—Eso no-

Eren lo silencia con un beso, y Levi atrae al castaño hacia su cuerpo, más cerca. No hay nada más hermoso que esta conexión, piensa, esta unión que siente cuando toca, besa y corrompe al menor. Eren muerde su labio inferior al separarse, mientras sus dedos recorren el pecho del pelinegro a través de la ropa, que ahora se ha convertido en un obstáculo entre ellos, Levi simplemente la arranca de su cuerpo.

—¡Oye, no la rasgues!

Trata de ir lento, porque no quiere asustar al mocoso y porque ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que el mismo Levi había hecho esto, pero sus cuerpos parecen guiarse por instinto. Sus dedos lo recuerdan, cómo, donde y en que momento debe tocar al castaño. Aún recuerda el sabor de Eren, recuerda la forma en la que su nombre es dicho como una mantra, entre jadeos y gemidos entrecortados, con un tono que remueve algo su pecho.

—¿Te gusta eso Eren?

—¡No, c-cállate! ¡-ah!

Lo recuerda por completo, el calor, el placer, su cercanía, y siente alivio. Pero al mismo tiempo, son tantas las sensaciones, que pareciera esta a punto de estallar. Todo es tan abrumador. Puede percibir el aliento de Eren a un costado de su cuello, su respiración, Eren esta vivo y no va a dejarlo, no otra vez…

—Levi, ¿estás llorando?

Ni siquiera notó en que momento sus propias lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero Eren le sostiene, él esta aquí; recogiendo sus piezas y colocándolas de nuevo en su lugar, incluso cuando no puede recordar nada sobre ambos.

Se queda dormido escuchando el palpitar del corazón de Eren.

Cuando despierta a la mañana siguiente, se da cuenta de que el mocoso tiró todos sus cigarrillos.

—Eres un horrible ser humano —dice Levi, pero no suena molesto, no cuando Eren le está sonriendo victorioso—. Eran nuevos, mocoso idiota.

—Tus pulmones van a pudrirse —replica Eren, antes de lanzarle un mando desde su posición en el sofá, que el mayor atrapa fácilmente—. Vamos, te ganare esta vez.

—Inténtalo —se sienta junto al más joven frente a la televisión, agradecido interiormente de que el castaño no sacara el tema, o mencionara lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

 

 

 

Se encontraba rodeado de enormes montañas de archivos cuando escucha el llamado de Erwin. Se queja y lo maldice interiormente, aún dándole mayor atención a los papeles frente a él, quería darse prisa y salir a tiempo, Eren dijo que prepararía la cena para él esta noche, por los tres meses que llevan viviendo juntos —otra vez—.

—¿Qué? —chasquea la lengua cuando lo vuelven a llamar. Llega a la oficina de Erwin, para ver a este y a Hanji de pie junto a la ventana del balcón, debajo de los  _teru teru bozu_  colgados boca abajo. Lo observan con algo que puede definir como culpa, parece que ellos saben algo que él no.

Levi frunce el ceño. Pero mira a través de la ventana y se congela.

El cielo se está despejando.

De alguna forma logra salir del edificio antes de que Hanji pueda gritar su nombre. Corre, corre y no deja de correr, mientras las nubes detrás suyo desaparecen lentamente bajo los suaves rayos del sol, revelando el hermoso color azul del cielo despejado.

_«Eren_ , _Eren, Eren_.  _No te vayas. No te atrevas a dejarme»._

Al llegar, no encuentra a nadie en el apartamento.

Durante un segundo, lo único que Levi puede hacer, es ahogarse en su dolor y no dejar de maldecirse,  _mierdamierdamierda_ , porque en la mesa ahora no va a encontrar esa nota, esa que Eren le había dejado antes de su partida.

El sonar de su teléfono interrumpe su flujo de pensamientos.

— _Levi_.

Mikasa, una vez más. Siempre ella.

— _En el callejón, él está ahí._

Sale del lugar y corre aún más rápido cuando las nubes casi han desaparecido, se cae y tropieza, pero se olvida de todo. Eren lo está esperando, el mocoso, lo estaba esperando sin siquiera haberle dejado un mensaje, ¡¿cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo?!

—Hola —es lo primero que le dice Eren cuando llega al callejón, lo mira con sus ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa, como cualquier día normal, como si las nubes no estuvieran desapareciendo, como si Levi no tuviera alguna razón para odiar el maldito color azul brillante del cielo—. Pensé que no llegarías-

—Que… —lo interrumpe el mayor, tratando de ralentizar su respiración—. Crees que estás haciendo.

—Bueno… —Eren le da la espalda, y alza la vista, las nubes grises se desvanecen gradualmente. Su postura parece relajada, pareciera que no se encuentran a la mitad de un horrible callejón lleno de basura—. Casi es la hora.

El aliento de Levi se atora en su garganta. Eren lo mira por encima del hombro.

—Oye, no pongas esa cara —se vuelve, y da uno, dos, tres pasos para cerrar la brecha entre ambos, hasta estar frente al pelinegro, para mirarlo con esa maldita sonrisa—. Por favor, no llores.

Toma el rostro del más pequeño entre sus manos y acaricia sus mejillas, lo toca como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo. Es extraño, porque Eren es temerario y salvaje por naturaleza, el ser tocado de esta forma hace a Levi querer gritarle algo, le hace querer enojarse y golpearlo. Pero los ojos del castaño son delatores, le duele dejarlo tanto como a él su partida.

—Estoy bien. Fui muy feliz, contigo.

—¡No…! —Levi no sabe qué más decir. Todo intenta salir de su boca al mismo tiempo:  _No te vayas, quédate conmigo, no puedo hacer esto, no otra vez, por favor, por favor_. Pero sus lágrimas caen antes de poder decir algo más, gotas gruesas caen de sus ojos y nublan su vista.

—Tengo que irme.

—N-No puedes irte —entra en pánico, y escucha sus propias palabras haciendo eco en el callejón—. Eren, por favor.

El castaño une sus labios, la respiración de Eren acaricia sus mejillas, pero Levi se esta ahogando, el dolor y la desesperación se concentran en su pecho, lo único que quiere es permanecer en los brazos de Eren, por siempre.

—Estoy muy feliz, Levi —escucha sus palabras, puede sentir su cuerpo presionado firmemente contra el suyo. Abraza a Eren, como si intentara de protegerlo del mundo, alejarlo de lo que fuera aquella fuerza que le había devuelto a Eren y ahora lo quería de regreso, ¿por que?—. Soy tan feliz, tanto que podría llorar.

Y lo hace.

Puede sentir un rastro húmedo en su cuello, donde Eren oculta su rostro, en un vano intento de que el mayor no vea sus lagrimas; lo único que Levi puede hacer es aferrarse a él, a su sólida presencia, a la persona que menos imaginaba aparecer en su vida, a quien llegaría a amar por encima de todo.

Los brillantes rayos del sol comienzan a abrirse paso por el oscuro callejón.

—Gracias, Levi —Eren murmura con voz trémula—. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

—No-

—Vas a estar bien… ¿verdad? Por favor, promételo.

El mayor no puede negarse, porque nunca ha sido capaz de decirle  _no_  a Eren, asiente entre lagrimas. Siempre ha sido un idiota.

— _Te amo_  —esas palabras, a pesar de ser dichas entre sollozos esporádicos por el menor, no puede evitar que lleguen hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón—. Te amo. Así que no te atrevas a hacer algo estúpido. ¡Voy a una golpearte si lo haces! —el sol resplandece sobre ambos, tan brillante y cegador.

—E-Eren, yo también te amo.

El castaño deja escapar una pequeña risa, es suave, y la realidad lo golpea en plena cara cuando sabe que no podrá volver a escuchar su sonido.

—Deje algo para ti, Levi.

Y Eren se ha ido.

 

 

 

El diario esta en el comedor, abierto y con las hojas algo maltratadas, parece que ha sido leído una y otra vez. Levi lo toma en sus manos, se hunde en el sofá, y comienza a leer. El apartamento tiene rastros de Eren por todas partes. Las sobras del almuerzo, un montón de videojuegos, fotografías y almohadas esparcidas en la alfombra.

Levi mantiene su dedo índice apartando la última página del diario. Lee la última línea varias veces, porque al fin, todo tiene sentido.

No sabe cuando fue que se convirtió en un maldito llorón, piensa, pero no puede evitar romper en sollozos.

Aunque tal vez, pueda continuar con su vida después de esto.

_«Espérame, Levi»,_ dice.

 

✞

  

_"A moment suspended in time?"_

 

O2.

 

Eren Jaeger despierta, casi siete años antes, durante una noche cálida de marzo.

 

 

 

Mira a la chica de pie junto a su cama. Se ve exhausta, y el castaño siente culpa, porque sabe que Mikasa va a compartir la mitad de esta pesada carga durante los próximos casi siete años.

Ella le entrega una bolsa de papel, dentro contiene algunas cosas que él le había pedido que trajera: su diario, el cual esta completamente nuevo, y un lápiz, el mismo que había visto en su caja con tesoros.

—Gracias —dice Eren, y sonríe amargamente. Todo lo que está a punto de escribir en el pequeño diario, ya lo ha leído antes. Es un ciclo bastante extraño, que aún no llega a entender del todo. Lo único que sabe es que se encuentra atrapado en el mismo espacio y tiempo, ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que ha vuelto a comenzar…

El destino es tan cruel.

—¿Eren? —Mikasa dice en voz baja—. ¿Estas seguro de que no es sólo un sueño?

—… Lamento haberte hecho llorar —sonríe irónico. Nota un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, quien solo se sienta y desvía la mirada, permaneciendo en silencio cavilando los hechos.

Eren comienza a escribir.

Al parecer han pasado tres meses desde que ocurrió el accidente que lo dejó en coma. A pesar de todo esto, recuerda vívidamente la enorme felicidad que lo embargó el escuchar al pelinegro aceptar salir con él en una cita, la sensación de timidez al sentir su fuerte mirada sobre él, sin saber que más decir, y el momento en que le grita la dirección en donde debían encontrarse, mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Recuerda a Levi gritarle algo que no entiende, antes de sentir el golpe del auto que iba a toda velocidad en su dirección. Eren se estremece al recordarlo.

Esta intentando descubrir el porque —tal vez sea solo mala suerte—, pero por alguna razón, siempre es lo mismo. Despierta tres meses después del coma, pasa sus próximos casi siete años de vida con Levi, antes de enfermar y sucumbir. Siempre vuelve con él casi tres años después durante la temporada de lluvia, sin sus recuerdos, y encuentra el diario, comprende el estado en el que se encuentra, muere y vuelve a despertar del coma.

Pero, es como si el mundo no quisiera que estuvieran juntos.

Las únicas personas —aparte de él— que saben de su situación, es la chica que se encuentra en la misma habitación con él, Erwin, Hanji. Y Levi. Pero eso es mucho, mucho después, cuando Eren vuelve a  _morir_  y termina la temporada de lluvia.

—Iré a Kyoto —le dice a la chica una vez que ha terminado con el diario, le sonríe ampliamente—. Puedes venir conmigo, Mikasa.

Sabe que Levi está en Kyoto, el castaño tiene que hacerlo entrar en razón, debe decirle que se necesita más que un maldito conductor lunático para matar a Eren, aunque en realidad sabe que se necesita mucho menos que eso, pero no le importa.

Al principio pensó que tarde o temprano podría encontrar al o el causante de todo esto, quienquiera o lo que sea que fuera que lo haya puesto en ese punto. En realidad ya no cree poder descubrirlo, pero en el fondo, sabe que lo hará tarde o temprano. Así que hasta que llegue ese momento seguirá intentando, continuara cambiando el futuro de los próximos casi siete años, hasta conseguirlo, hasta tener una vida feliz con Levi.

Tal vez si no eligiera ese camino, podría vivir mucho más tiempo. Pasaría su vida con todos sus amigos y con muchas personas que quiere.

Pero no será feliz, no podrá experimentar esa felicidad desbordante que le ofrece este camino, con Levi. Esta podría ser esa oportunidad, no, no lo sabe, pero podría serlo. Tampoco le importa sí le dan otros seis años de vida, está bien.

Hará montones y montones de hermosos recuerdos.

—¡Oi, cara de caballo! —llama a su amigo que esta fuera de la habitación—. ¿Cuánto necesito para comprar una cámara digital?

 

 

 

Al llegar a Kyoto, lo primero que hace es investigar la dirección del trabajo de Levi, para después irrumpir en su edificio y buscar al pelinegro hasta encontrarlo en el cuarto piso, quien estaba estático, y lo observaba desde atrás de su escritorio, con los ojos muy abiertos y una mirada de incredulidad.

—Oye, no pongas esa cara —Eren sonríe—. Vamos, ven conmigo.

Arrastra  _—_ literalmente _—_ al más pequeño fuera del edificio, hasta llegar a algún lugar en el centro de la cuidad, y Levi comienza a cuestionarle, y casi gritarle. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer todo más complicado? Eren toma las manos ajenas entre las suyas cuando lo observa temblando ligeramente.

—Estoy con vida, Levi —dice cuando nota que el mayor al parecer se quedó sin más que decir.

—Sí, lo estas —Levi trata de sonar molesto, pero su voz tiembla—. No sé por qué me sorprendo, eres como una cucaracha-

—Me mudaré contigo —le suelta Eren, antes de que pueda decir algo más.

—¿Qué…? —el pelinegro se notaba demasiado sorprendido, pero Eren se ríe y le hace callar con un beso.

Después de eso, Eren no deja de insistir en conseguir un apartamento cerca de los limites de la ciudad de Kyoto, que no este muy lejos de la universidad y Levi no protesta.

Hace comentarios molestos, pero al menor no le importa en lo más mínimo.

Los ayudan a mudarse algunos de los amigos de ambos, Armin, Mikasa, Jean —para su sorpresa—, Erwin y Hanji, y Eren se pasa la mitad del día tomando montones de fotografías con su nueva cámara digital hasta que Levi lo patea y le dice que ayude a cargar las cajas.

Pocas horas después de llevar cajas y más cajas, Levi cae exhausto en medio del piso de la sala —al parecer estaba tan cansado se olvidó de lo sucio que estaba el lugar— y duerme durante el resto de la tarde. El menor se deja caer a su lado y cierra los ojos mientras siente los brazos del más pequeño rodearlo, y ahí está, esa sensación, ese atisbo de felicidad que nunca dejó de sentir desde que esta a su lado, cada segundo que pasa con él, con Levi.

Escucha un  _click_  y percibe un brillante destello pasar a través de sus párpados cerrados.

—Mikasa, ¿les has tomado una foto? ¡Son tan lindos! —escucha la voz de Hanji.

—No, lo hizo Armin —y ahí está Mikasa, suena tranquila, pero Eren avista un tono divertido en sus palabras.

—Yo acabo de llegar, estoy seguro de que Jean lo hizo —dice Armin desde algún lugar lejano en la habitación.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Porque querría tomarle una foto a ese idiota? —más allá de sentirse molesto, le alegra escucharlo, aún así le dará una paliza en la mañana.

—Niños, dejen de hacer ruido, van a despertarlos —Erwin interviene en voz baja.

El castaño intenta ocultar su sonrisa a un costado del cuello de Levi.  _«La vida siempre puede darte una sorpresa»,_ piensa.

 

✞ 

 

_"A dream or reality?"_

  

O3.

 

—Es una vista muy bonita —dice Mikasa, admirando la hermosa extensión del océano frente a ella—. ¿Levi, aún estas seguro de esto?

—Si, lo estoy, no te preocupes —suelta el hombre a su lado, quien después sonríe algo irónico—. Creo que Eren no pensó que en serio nos llevaríamos bien.

—Tal vez… —la chica deja la frase al aire, seguido de un cómodo silencio, antes de ambos dirigir la mirada hacia la bahía—. Pero aún no me agradas —continua y Levi sonríe.

Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer. Así que vuelven al auto, y Levi conduce hasta el instituto en donde conoció al castaño y a la chica a su lado. Al llegar, nota que todo seguía tal y como lo recordaba —exceptuando la estructura antigua del edificio—, algunas  _sakuras_ comenzaron a florecer. Ya estaban a finales de marzo, era el cumpleaños de Eren.

Tuvieron que acceder al patio por una entrada lateral del edificio.

_Aquí es donde conocí a Eren._ Daba la sensación de que habían transcurrido décadas, no algunos años desde ese día. Parecía incluso que todo hubiera ocurrido en un mundo diferente, en un lugar más allá del tiempo.

En ese momento, en lo más profundo de su corazón, se abrió una herida, tan pequeña como el piquete de una aguja. Y tan grande como un agujero negro, que lo devoró todo en un instante. El paisaje a su alrededor, el tiempo. Todo desaparece.

Ahora Levi se da cuenta de que no tiene un rumbo fijo, pero vivirá por él, solo por Eren. Lo prometió, después de todo.

¿Es posible que vuelva algún día? No lo sabe, pero sucede que, a veces y de improviso, encuentras algo que perdiste hace mucho tiempo. Tal y como estaba, como si alguien lo hubiera estado guardando para ti. ¿Él que fue su vida podría volver de la misma forma? ¿Justo como lo hizo hace un año atrás?

Saca el pequeño frasco de cristal con las pocas cenizas restantes de Eren del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Tenía la intención de llevarlo consigo por el resto de su vida. Pero esta bien, los tres meses que paso a su lado nuevamente, le han dado otra perspectiva.

En este mundo siempre hay un principio y un fin. Y en ambos está Eren. Es suficiente con eso.

Dirige su vista hacía Mikasa, la joven no había dejado de observarlo desde el centro del patio del viejo instituto, donde se encontraban un par de hermosos  _sakuras,_  lado a lado. El sol estaba en lo alto y una repentina ráfaga de viento trajo consigo una brisa que dispersó los pétalos de las flores de cerezo que ya habían caído,.

Levi dirige su vista de nuevo hacia el frasco de cristal en una de sus manos. Tal vez en un futuro se arrepienta de su decisión. Pero no ahora.

Abre despacio la tapa del frasco de cristal y alarga el brazo haciendo un gran arco en el aire. Las pocas cenizas que quedaban dentro flotaron en el hermoso azul del cielo despejado. Otra ráfaga de viento volvió a soplar, deshojando algunas de las flores de cerezo, mezclándose con sus cenizas, desapareciendo en el aire.

—Espérame, Eren.

 

_"failing that I'll ride this storm alone_  
_i should've known the tides were getting higher_  
_they think we're drowning  
_ _but our heads are still above the waves"_

**Author's Note:**

>  **[1] Sakura:** _Flor de cerezo._  
>  **[2] Teru teru bozu:** _Pequeño muñeco tradicional que se cuelga en las ventanas para prevenir la lluvia y atraer el buen tiempo. Si se colocan de manera invertida, representa el deseo de atraer las lluvias._  
>  **[3] Escuela media:** _Educación nivel secundaria en Japón._


End file.
